Caught in the Rain
by JA Mash
Summary: Edward tried very hard not to look at Bella. He had known they were in trouble ever since their almost kiss. Now look at them. Caught in the Rain.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... I'm just borrowing the characters. The song is Caught in the Rain by Revis and not mine either.

As usual... Rated M for Lemon.

Not beta'd as I've said, MC is busy with my chapter fics and other projects. My one-shots are usually just quick plot bunnies to get out of my head anyway, and I have several of these finished to post. Please enjoy, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

 _ **Caught in the Rain**_

 _Is it real?_

 _We're always the same_

 _We're almost alone now_

 _Well, I was caught in the rain_

 _Wasting my time on the ground_

Edward tried very hard not to look at Bella.

He had known they were in trouble ever since their almost kiss.

Now look at them.

This was all her fault, but he couldn't even accuse her because to do so might reveal why he wasn't able to look at her. He couldn't stand it. This was torture; he snuck a peek at her.

His heart caught in his throat.

She was so beautiful, but that in itself wasn't news, she was captivating every moment of every day. But, at this moment, in this situation, she was so undeniably hot, so overpoweringly sexy that he could barely breathe.

She felt him looking at her and smiled, despite herself, "what?"

He pulled open the passenger side door for her. "Nothing," he replied quickly. That was a lie, and she knew it. She stood there trying to decipher what he was thinking, and it gave him a prime opportunity to merely look at her.

She was soaking wet, they both were.

 _Waiting to call_

 _Well, what would you say?_

 _And, can you come over?_

 _Well, I was caught in the rain_

 _Wasting my time on the ground_

That was to be expected after they had walked nearly half a mile in a torrential downpour. While the water made him soggy and cold, its effect on her was overwhelming. Her dark hair lay thick against her head; one longer tress curled silkily against the hollow of her throat making him itch to reach out and coil it around his finger. She was wearing a linen blouse, and the fabric clung to her body in a way he feared he never would. The stark white of the shirt highlighted her creamy skin, and the contrast with her dark jean skirt seemed to accentuate the perfection of her tiny waist. He had grown accustomed to the daily torture her presence inflicted on his body. The constant longing, the waves of desire that accompanied her voice, her touch, and her laugh; his mind and body had grown not only used to the ache she gave him but dependent on it.

She smiled at him, and his heart melted.

"Edward," she said laughing, "We're getting wetter by the second. Why don't we get in the car?"

"What?" he started guiltily, "Oh, sorry." He realized he was blocking her from sitting down and quickly moved so she could climb into the SUV. He shut her door and talked very firmly to himself about everything he had invested in this partnership with Emmett, as he moved around the car. He couldn't risk everything just because he was in love with Emmett's little sister. By the time he got out of the rain and into the driver's seat, he thought he had a bit more control over his rebellious body and mind.

 _It was you_

 _Who could get me high_

 _With whatever you say_

 _You're telling me something real_

The short ride back into the city was quiet, the storm still raged outside, and Bella sat quietly to allow him to concentrate on the road.

The quiet helped her. Her thoughts were in turmoil. She used the silence to try and focus on what had almost happened at the party, and not on how sexy Edward had looked as they walked in the rain.

She tried to think of Emmett, and how hard Edward had worked to make partner at the firm, but those thoughts gave way to deep, soulful green eyes and a teasing grin. She found herself absorbed in recalling every moment of their walk back to the car. Edward had warned her that the rain was approaching, but she had insisted on staying just a little longer to make sure Emmett wouldn't notice them leaving. Who threw a party at a vacation cabin in the middle of nowhere, anyway? They had left the party, using her work the next day and her needing a ride back to the city, as an excuse. They hadn't even made it halfway down the long winding drive that leads to the road when the rain hit, and there was nothing to do but to continue walking to the car and be soaked to the bone.

He had laughed at her, enjoying the chance to say I told you so. She had let him, happy that he was happy. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and the fabric, when wet, highlighted every muscle in his back and chest. She could name every one of those muscles, but if she were honest with herself, she would rather have explored them than name them. She shook her head, trying to clear it of these disastrous thoughts. Edward was her brother's business partner, and their relationship was far too significant to let her libido cause her to act recklessly and risk everything he had built over the last four years.

 _What we do_

 _It doesn't matter now_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _For you to stay with me_

Edward took a left turn, and she jerked out of her daydream. "Where are you headed?" she asked. "This isn't going to take us to the city."

"You are soaked through, Bella. We are going to go to my place and get you into some dry clothes." He looked at her, anticipating what she was going to say. His voice was soft and full of care, completely irresistible. "Don't argue; I'm not going to risk you getting sick because you can't read a weather forecast." She nodded; she wouldn't have objected even if she had spoken, sometimes it was nice to know he cared that much about her.

 _Trading thoughts_

 _Across from the room_

 _I saw you surrounded_

 _Well, I was caught in the rain_

 _Wasting my time on the ground_

He pulled up in front of his place, and as he climbed out, he pulled a duffle bag from behind his seat. He came around to her side and laid his hand against her back as he escorted her to the door. He felt the familiar jolt of electricity when he touched her and his fingers, still cold from the rain, immediately warmed. He stayed close, her body was cold from the wet and wind, and he could see her shivering. He considered wrapping his arms around her as they stood in front of the door; he could say it was to warm her, but he didn't think he could hide the evidence that it was not.

He unlocked the door but didn't open it. Instead, he leaned against it and looked her in the eye. He was smiling at her, completely sincere and honest. She felt a sense of pride; he was her friend and the sweetest, most caring man she had ever known.

"You're a good man, Edward; the best."

He couldn't stand it; she was there in front of him so utterly adorable, so perfectly beautiful, and so heartwarmingly sincere in her praise of him; he felt like he was going to burst. He reached for her, not in any way that would violate their rules, but just enough that he could feel her skin on his. He caught the strand of hair that had been teasing him, the one lying thick and damp against her soft throat, and drug it over to her shoulder, where she liked it.

"I'm nothing special, Bella," he said quietly; his voice thick with his desire and love for her. "It's you. Without you I was just an ordinary guy, doing his job and making due. I wasn't anything special until I found you."

 _Feeling small_

 _Without an escape_

 _I almost let you down_

 _Well, I was caught in the rain_

 _Wasting my time on the ground_

Her eyes widened as his finger trailed against her neck. If she thought it was biologically possible for toes to curl, she would have sworn hers did exactly that. Her breath became shallow, and her heart rate soared. She felt her hand rise and her fingers entwined themselves with his. It had not been a conscious movement, but she found her smaller hand seemed to fit perfectly against his strong one. She squeezed his hand in a silent thank you and her thumb indulged in a soft caress against his palm.

Edward groaned, that single stroke against the inside of his hand was almost enough to make him crumble. "Bella," he whispered, as he involuntarily took a step and closed the distance between them. His breath was ragged as he fought to control his desire, to remember the line they had drawn. He was still shivering, but his body was reacting now to her rather than his wet clothes. He dropped his duffle and leaned forward, his other arm finding its way around her waist to his favorite spot on the small of her back. "Please, Bella," he nearly begged, "we need to be careful here."

The anguish in his voice helped solidify her resolve; she would not allow him to hurt. She could bear her own pain, ignoring it had been her life's work, but she could not endure his. Her brown eyes were wide and betrayed her own dampened fear.

"I'm tired of careful, Edward," she whispered letting her free hand touch his chest enjoying the quiver that ran through him beneath her fingers. She leaned against him, wanting nothing more than to listen to his beating heart and enjoy what the sound did to her soul. She kissed his neck, a tiny feather touch that made him gasp. "We can't keep denying it Edward; I don't want to deny it anymore."

He looked down at her, his dark green eyes warm and amazed. "Deny what, Bella?"

She smiled at him, knowing that she was about to give him a gift she had never given any other man. Something she would have once sworn she would not only, refuse to say, but also to believe. "I love you, Edward."

There were unshed tears in his eyes, and his smile was glorious, "I've loved you for so long," he whispered as if to say it any louder would ruin it. "I can't take it back, baby. If we cross the line, I can never let you go."

"Then don't," she whispered.

 _It was you_

 _Who could get me high_

 _With whatever you say_

 _You're telling me something real_

He swept her up in his arms, shoved the door open and in one motion kicked his bag across the living room. When they were inside, and the door closed, he pulled her against him. His fingers found hers again, and he laced them together. Slowly raising both their hands he kissed her fingers as he looked her in the eye, wanting to see her reaction to his touch.

With deliberate yet delicate strokes he drew his fingers in and out, around hers. The combination of his lips and his caress was more powerful than she would have imagined, she had never, until now, considered fingers an erogenous zone, but he was proving her wrong. She was breathing heavily as his touch continued to affect her and he grinned a slow happy smile knowing he was responsible.

 _What we do_

 _It doesn't matter now_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _For you to stay with me_

When he finally pulled his lips from her hand and placed a soft kiss on her mouth, she was desperate for more. She offered him a taste of herself, and when he returned for more, she raised the bar. Their kisses grew long and deep. She teased his tongue and offered hers. She nibbled at his lip and smiled when he responded by wrapping his hand in her still wet hair. No longer satisfied with holding her hand he let himself touch her in ways that most definitely defied any line they had drawn.

She twisted her hand inside his t-shirt and pulled him off balance. Using the shirt as leverage, she guided him across the living room and into the bedroom. A silly grin grew across both their faces as they realized the end of their wait had arrived.

 _It was you_

 _Who could get me high_

 _With whatever you say_

 _Telling me something real_

When they reached the bed, Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Leaning down he kissed her, slowly and softly; as if time had changed its constant and now moved with the intent that this moment last forever. Her head swam with conflicting impulses, and she ignored them all to better enjoy the pure sensation that came with his kiss.

He slowly pulled his lips from hers and placed tiny butterfly touches with them on her nose, her temple, and the nape of her neck. He placed a delicate kiss near her ear as he pushed her back on the bed and spoke softly, "I love you."

Bella lifted her upper body off the bed only long enough to help him shed her clothes and then crushed her mouth to his in a ferocious kiss. Edward smiled at her enthusiasm as she spread her legs for him. Stripping out of his own soaked clothes, he covered her body with his.

"Please," she begged in the breathy voice that drove him wild. She was wet and hot inside, and it felt like coming home as he moved into place. Bella's back arched in pleasure as he pushed inside and he nearly lost control over the sound she made.

"Edward," she sighed as he pulled back out.

"I know, Baby," he promised softly. His rhythm was slow at first; his thrusts deep and measured so that she could feel every inch of him in detail. He loved the feel of his cock sliding against her, but what he loved, even more, was the look on her face. He continued to pump slowly into her with his hips moving at a leisurely pace. His right hand cupped against her cheek, and he let his fingers stroke her face, marveling at her exquisite beauty. Two curling strands of hair had wrapped themselves around his wrist and tickled with an electrifying touch. Lowering his head, he buried his hand in her hair and sucked gently on her soft white throat.

 _What we do_

 _It doesn't matter now_

 _When I was caught in the rain_

 _You made me feel_

The slow rhythm was driving them both insane and Bella began to ask for more. Her hips rose and fell so that his thrusts came with more force and her nails scratched at his back to demonstrate her need.

"I'll give you more," he promised, ready to adapt to what he had known she would want. He grabbed her hips and adjusted her to a better angle before he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands over her head. "Hard and fast baby," he said with a sexy grin. "Just the way you want it."

She screamed his name as he drove himself into her with passionate abandon. He thrust again and again, each time with more force. Bella met his every movement, and they both began to pant from the exertion.

"Yes!" she panted, "Just like that, Edward."

He increased the tempo, and she moaned again. She tried to speak, but words escaped her, and she was forced to settle for guttural noises of approval.

Edward could feel his balls tightening, he wouldn't last much longer, but he knew she was close too. Releasing her hands, he let her touch him, thrilling both at the way she caressed his body and at the hungry light that glowed in her as she moved her hands over him.

"Come for me, baby," he begged. "I need to feel you."

He thrust deep, and she screamed his name signaling him that he could release his restraints. Growling in pleasure, he let go to a knee-buckling orgasm. It raced through him, erasing all thoughts. His ears rang, and he was deaf, pulse tripled, and he fought for breath, his muscles contracted and he collapsed.

 _You made me feel_

 _Made me feel_

 _I was caught in the rain_

 _Wasting my time on the ground_

Bella chuckled as he rolled to the side and hooked her leg over his hip so that she rolled with him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled into his embrace. They lay together, a single sheet was thrown across them to reserve some of the body heat they had generated.

Her head was cushioned on his arm, and his hand now stroked that spot on her back with something much more than chivalrous protection. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair and the lingering effects of the rain shower.

"I can't believe we waited so long for that," she said softly.

He smiled, "You seemed to be determined to make up for lost time, and I barely caught my breath before you made me want more."

She rose up on an elbow to look at him. Her deep chocolate eyes sparkled. "Are you complaining already?"

He laughed.

"Not a chance," he reached up and let his fingers trail from her neck to her navel. "I've never been so happy."

She shivered with delight and leaned down to kiss him again.

 _Wasting my time on the ground_

 _I was caught in the rain_

 _Caught in the rain_

He groaned when her phone rang.

"Don't answer it," he pleaded, pulling her close.

She just flashed him a quick grin, "You know I have to. There's no way I can just let it ring, or she'll keep calling." She leaned across the bed and fished the phone from her pants heaped on the floor. "Hey Angela," she said as she answered.

"Sweetie, where are you?" her roommate asked with just a hint of worry. "Emmett called to see if you made it home, he said you left almost two hours ago. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Ange I'm fine," Bella glanced at Edward, and a naughty smile played across her face. "We just got distracted."

Suddenly Angela was very interested. "Distracted how, exactly… and who's _we_?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh, Edward, and _nothing_ , we just had to stop. It was raining, and we were wet," Bella tried to explain.

Edward couldn't wait any longer. He reached for her and pulled her to him. Ignoring Bella's attempts to swat away his hands as he indulged himself, sending shivers through her body as he touched and explored his favorite parts of her newly revealed form. When he employed his mouth in the exploration, Bella gasped, "Edward! Stop!"

Angela was beside herself. "Bella, what is going on?"

Edward took the phone from Bella as he continued to kiss his way from her waist to her shoulder. In between kisses he spoke, his voice husky and impatient, "Goodbye Angela."

Bella could clearly hear her friend's squeal of glee as Edward clicked off the cell.

She was sure she would be tortured for details later, and hopefully, Angela wouldn't call Emmett, but at the moment she had much more important things on her mind.

* * *

Please let me know what you think... leave a review. Tomorrow is my 1 year wedding anniversary and we're going to the movies to see Twilight... so excited.

Until next time!

Jess


End file.
